Unfold
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: HarryDraco: Nothing what Ginny had hoped for and wanted came true. Even worse, it seemed she had ruined everything she had ever touched, especially Harry. Slash.


**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc,. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**  
Author's Note: **I made this story simply because I uh, um, wanted to share my punishment with all of you. So I promised to complete my story called No One by April 8th (my bday) but I didn't. And I had vowed that if I didn't, I would update every story of mine in May. AND I will. All except Your Star, any one-shots and All That I'm Living For, every story of mine will be updated in MAY. I MEAN IT. So yeah, I saw that one of them hasn't been updated since 11-27-06. God, I'm horrible.

**Chapitre Un**  
**  
**Ginny Weasley wasn't always so bitter towards life. She remembered a time when she loved her brothers with all her heart, she remembered when she still respected her parents, and most of all, she remembered her first true love.

She remembered the boy with messy raven black hair. The boy with vibrant green eyes that always showed love and care. All his emotions were shown through his eyes; a window to his soul. It had been the most beautiful thing she had ever encountered.

But even after getting married to him, she had realized Harry had changed. His eyes weren't as beautiful anymore and never laughed as they used to.

Their relationship was always so strained. She had tried repeatedly to begin conversations, but the only response would be non caring shrugs.

Everyone around her had begun acting differently around her. She would go to ask Hermione for help. Ask her if maybe they needed to have counseling, but Hermione always told her that there was nothing wrong. But Ginny knew Hermione was keeping something from her. She JUST knew it.

Ron didn't even try to acknowledge the problem. He would just say she was acting irrational and that she should just go home. But why was there such uncertainty in his eyes? Why did he keep looking back over his shoulder?

Enough had been enough when she had seen a quick change in Harry's behavior. He seemed more happy, more alive.

But she knew the brightness in his eyes weren't caused by her, she knew that she wasn't the reason he had suddenly began having secret little smiles over breakfast.

She had gone to her mother for help, but her mother seemed to be hiding something as well. And then, she began being paranoid. Was everyone keeping a secret from her? Did they ALL know why Harry was suddenly so happy?

* * *

Harry frowned as he was still waiting for Malfoy to exit the dressing room. He sighed in his chair impatiently. The blonde had been in the for at least an hour and he had seen no sign of him since.

It was as if he was Malfoy's dog. Sure, he had been the one who approached Malfoy in the hopes of helping him, and he had gone along with all of the demands made and tried to act how Malfoy had told him too.

But damn, why couldn't he have used some other person for his plan to get rid of Ginny?

Before Harry could answer the question in his head, Malfoy exited with nothing in his hands and looking bored.

"It was all too plebian." the blonde had said to him and headed out the doors, expecting Harry to follow him. And Harry did, albeit reluctantly.

Malfoy heard Harry grumble. "Oh stop your bitching Potter. I'm sacrificing a lot by going along with this shit you came up with."

"Yeah, like you aren't benefiting from this too." Harry responded angrily. They were walking in muggle London, closely next to each other. They turned up a street.

"Let's get this straight Potter." Malfoy said as they found themselves in front of a five star hotel. They nodded to the doorman and entered the large glass doors and into the hotel's lobby.

Once they got into the elevator, the gray eyes glared at him. "YOU are the one who needs ME. For being such a fucking idiot, you ended up in this mess. You should have known that just because your girlfriend said she was pregnant, didn't mean it was true. Did you even check? Did she show you any proof? And now you are married to her thanks to being so naïve." The elevator kept going up.

"AND I am only benefiting from this because of who you are, Mr. Hero of the Wizarding world. It seems the only way the Malfoy name will get in the good graces of everyone would be to get your blessing. And which better way to show that than to date me?"

The elevators stopped on the 13th level. They exited and walked down the hallway. Harry took out the card key and opened their suite.

He closed the door and plopped himself onto the loveseat closest to him, not even bothering to close the door.

Draco mumbled about pigs and how Zeus was punishing him. He closed the door and took off his black scarf and overcoat. He threw a controller at Harry making Harry glare aand sit up. "Change the telly for me, Potter. I want to watch that doctor guy with the who. Some girl was talking about it and it sounded interesting." Draco then went off to where the bedroom was.

Harry sighed at the antics his ex-rival kept pulling. He wasn't going to change the television for one, since he barely knew how to turn on the damn thing. It wasn't like Petunia and Vernon ever let him watch TV, much less touch the controller and now that he had his own house, he still didn't have a television set since he just wasn't accustomed to it.

Green eyes gazed around the room tiredly. He was tired of wasting his money on hotels. It wasn't like Malfoy and Harry even DID anything. It was all to keep appearances in some way.

Harry's plan was simple. Make it look like he was having an affair.

It wasn't exactly smart, and it probably would have been better to just tell Ginny he wanted a divorce, but he knew he could never do it. He also wanted HER to want it because that was the only way to destroy a bond, to have mutual consent. He wanted her to hate him, it was the only way less feelings would get hurt.

As to why he was using Malfoy was simple. He was someone that could mock her and flaunt that he was dating Harry, all to spite her and the rest of the Weasleys. Most of the Weasleys already knew what he was doing; he could never really keep a secret from them, but they didn't know to what extent. Everyone knew he hated being married to Ginny and they knew he was seeing someone, but they didn't know it was all really a lie and they didn't know that it was Malfoy. Harry sighed and laid down again; taking up the whole couch.

"Potter, didn't I tell you to do something?" The blonde sneered as he came over and kicked Harry feet off the seat and sat next to him.

"Do it yourself." Harry snapped.

Draco glared. "Potter…"

"Can you just leave me alone just ONCE?"

"Potter…"

"WHAT?!"

"You stink. Go shower."

Then Malfoy grabbed the controller and turned on the telly, and switched to the channel he wanted like a pro.

Harry's eye twitched.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review! And if you have seen this story before... yeah. Its me. :D


End file.
